The inventive concepts relate to light emitting apparatuses and methods of manufacturing the same.
As a semiconductor device converting electrical energy into optical energy, a light emitting diode (LED) may include a semiconductor compound emitting light having a certain wavelength according to energy band gaps. The LED is being widely used as light sources in light emitting apparatus fields, as well as in displays such as mobile displays, TVs, and computer monitors.
In general, LED apparatuses may emit light to excite a wavelength conversion material to emit white light. The wavelength conversion material may include a phosphor. The LED apparatuses may use a semiconductor light emitting device as an excitation light source. The semiconductor light emitting device may emit light in a spectrum from ultraviolet light to blue light.
Research has been conducted seeking to improve a color rendering index (CRI) of a light emitting apparatus emitting white light while reducing and/or minimizing a reduction in luminous efficacy of radiation (LER) thereof.